Punto débil
by Lunanoe
Summary: ¿Quién no tiene un punto débil? ¿Algo que le hace estallar si se atreven a tocarlo? No importa qué ni cómo seas: al final, todo acaba saliendo a la luz y descubres que eres un humano más.


No sé cuándo tuve la idea para esta viñeta pero me vino y hasta que la he escrito no he podido quitármela de la cabeza. Podría ser una buena razón para dar respuestas a tantos momentos ZoRo...

Dedicado a Ana, porque es la mejor musume que ninguna kachan podría tener y porque ayer le prometí contarle un cuento ZoRo y aquí lo tiene. Para tí, pequeña mía!

**Disclaimer: **No, no es mío y quisiera aprovechar este espacio para decir que menos mal que los personajes de OP no son reales porque sino Zoro me hubiera interpuesto una orden de alejamiento hacía mucho tiempo.

* * *

Da igual lo que seas. Un pirata, un marine, un cazarecompensas. No importa. Como cualquier ser humano, tendrás una debilidad, sin que por ello tu fortaleza se vea reducida. Para nada. Es algo tan natural, tan humano, tan simple…Claro que hay muchos que no están dispuestos a abandonar su fachada de hombre duro al que nada es capaz de ablandar el corazón.

-¡Venga ya, Zoro! –gritó Nami indignada- ¡Hasta un ogro como tú debe tener su debilidad! ¿No hay nada que te afecte sobremanera?

-Ya te he dicho que no –dijo el hombre agotado-. ¿Es que tengo que tener un punto débil por fuerza? ¿No puedes comprender que no tengo nada con lo que puedan atacarme?

-Pues no, no me lo creo. Todos tenemos nuestra debilidad, algo que nos hace explotar si se utiliza para hacernos daño.

Zoro, quien llevaba tumbado en la cubierta del barco quince minutos escuchando a Nami intentar sonsacarle su punto débil sin éxito, se levantó enfurruñado y preguntando por qué no podían dejarle tranquilo un solo segundo.

-No te enfades, kenshi-san –le aconsejó Robin acostada sobre una tumbona con la vista sobre un libro-. Nami solo pretendía conversar contigo tranquilamente.

-Lo que pretende esa usurera es sacarme información para luego utilizarla en mi contra.

La sonrisa de Robin le indicó que no andaba muy desencaminado. Sin tener idea del motivo, le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Quieres hacerme compañía? –le preguntó Robin señalando la hamaca situada al lado de la suya- Creo que Nami prefiere otra clase de compañía desde hace un tiempo –advirtió sonriendo divertida.

-Me parece que será la única forma de que pueda descansar tranquilo –dijo acostándose en la hamaca.

-¿Quieres decir que te doy tranquilidad, Zoro?

El espadachín abrió el ojo y, durante una centésima de segundo, Robin pudo percibir un brillo en su mirada que nunca antes había visto y que hizo que cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo cobrara vida. Al momento siguiente, el hombre se recompuso para soltar un gruñido y volver a cerrar el ojo. Robin soltó una pequeña risa y volvió a concentrarse en su libro.

-Claro que tengo un punto débil como todos –dijo de repente Zoro sin abrir el ojo-. No soy un ogro como todo el mundo cree. Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya pregonando mis cosas por ahí.

-¿Entonces no vas a decirme ese punto débil tuyo? No se lo contaré a nadie. Ya sabes que soy capaz de mantener la boca cerrada.

Su pregunta quedó sin respuesta. El espadachín se había quedado dormido o al menos fingía estarlo.

Robin se encogió de hombros y volvió a concentrarse en la lectura de su libro. Estaba a punto de acabar la lectura de aquella novela cuando sintió una mano rozar la suya. Apartó el libro y se tumbó, girando el rostro para encontrarse a Zoro mirándola fijamente. Envolvió su mano con la del hombre, devolviéndole la mirada largo rato. No sentían incomodidad por el silencio ni por la intensa mirada que se dedicaban el uno al otro. No, la incomodidad no era algo que sintieran cuando estaban juntos.

-Sería capaz de soportar cualquier cosa –dijo Zoro-. Por más dolorosa que fuera, por más que se me rompiera el corazón del sufrimiento, podría seguir adelante al cabo del tiempo. Sí, podría hacer frente a todo lo que viniera. Pero, como te dije antes, como todo ser humano tengo mi punto débil y si alguien osara tocarlo -suspiró-…Sería lo único con lo que no podría seguir viviendo. Y sé que esa es la razón por la que intentan atacarte cuando estoy yo delante: porque saben que matándote a ti me estarían matando a mí.

El estómago de Robin se contrajo a consecuencia de esas palabras que se habían grabado en su corazón a medida que las iba pronunciando el espadachín, quien acarició la mano de la mujer con el pulgar.

-Que se acabe el mundo si así debe ser pero que la oscuridad no te trague a ti –afirmó Robin.

La arqueóloga se levantó de su hamaca para sentarse sobre el regazo de Zoro, quien se incorporó en su asiento y la abrazó con fuerza, como si temiera perderla en ese instante, como si fueran a arrebatársela sino la apretaba fuerte contra él.

Robin le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello y reposó la cabeza sobre su hombro, entrando en un estado de paz que nunca antes había experimentado. Zoro besó su frente y le apartó el pelo de la cara para contemplar su precioso rostro. Acercó sus labios a los de Robin, rozándolos, gesto que comportó que una corriente eléctrica recorriera toda su espina dorsal.

Estaba a punto de saborear su dulce aliento, tan cerca, ya golpeaba el interior de su boca…

-¡UN PULPO GIGANTE! ¡Zoro, ven a cortarlo para esta noche! ¡Yo lo capturo!

Zoro nunca había odiado más a su senchou y sus estupideces. Lo maldijo en voz baja y Robin se rió.

El espadachín se levantó con ganas de golpear la cabeza vacía de Luffy. Antes de que diera dos pasos, Robin le cogió la mano antes de levantarse de la hamaca. Entonces, le plantó un beso que requirió de toda la fuerza de voluntad de ambos para romper.

No era que fuera su nakama ni que su deber como hombre fuera proteger a las mujeres. No, ninguna de las razones ambiguas que podían ocurrírseles justificaba de veras por qué era su espada la que salvaba a Robin más que a nadie en los combates.

Como todo ser humano, tenía un punto débil que era aprovechado por aquellos que lo intuían para provocarlo en la batalla.

Su debilidad.

A la que ahora tenía entre sus brazos luego de tanto tiempo anhelándolo.


End file.
